Journeys of my Mind
by Annabel Wynters
Summary: Not realated to any of my other stories! My name is Melissa Louis Wolfson, Follow along with me as I tell you my story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok Disclaimer: I (Enter name here) Do not, nor will I ever own the awesomness that is known as the 10th kingdom. It belongs to all those fancy people in showbiz who are to busy for the little people like us lonely FanFic writers!

Journeys of my mind

_At the end of every story, there is a beginning to a new one. At the end of 10__th__ kingdom, Virginia said that the kingdoms had called for them once more, but when they returned to the kingdoms they couldn't take their child with. _

Hi, my name is Melissa Louis Wolfson, I use to live in New York but lately things have changed. Before I tell you that story, I have to start with mine.

I am 23, well soon to be 23. I consider myself somewhat an expert in the 'Supernatural' if you could call it that. I call it things that we just can't see. I usually work at the 'grill on the park' as assistant chef, other than that I am a temp. I am newly single, again. I haven't had the most successful relationship as of late. When I found my boyfriend making out with my ex before him. So I am currently available.

I live with my Great-Grandmother, who I am still surprised to see walking around in the morning. I call her GG; she says that Great-Grandmother makes her feel old. She is still looking for a rich young prince to come along and sweep her off her wrinkled feet so he can take care of her expensive butt for the rest of her life.

I don't have that much to tell; I grew up mostly without my parents. GG says that if I continue the way I'm going I'm going to end up just like my mother, then again GG thinks the President is still Regan.

This story starts like all the rest;

Once upon a time, on the outskirts of a far away kingdom known as the 4th, A man was running. But not just running, he was running from Red Riding hoods Red coats. He was breathing hard as he dodged through several trees. He spotted an old abandoned building and ran to it for refuge. He hid under the window, trying to avoid making shadows.

"Where did he go?" One Red coat asked to the other. "Inside, be quiet we don't want him attacking." The man crept quietly down to what he thought was a basement. He bumped into a plaque that read 'hall of mirrors. Do not Touch mirrors.' "Mirrors huh? Wonder what type?" The man continued forward, no long considering how much noise he was making.

The Red coats heard all the noise and saw the man walking toward the magical mirrors section. "There he is!" One yelled. The man turned his head and saw the Red coats running toward him, He turned back and began to run but he ran into a pile of junk laying around. The junk knocked over a broom stick which fell on a mirror, it pushed a circular lever over. The mirror flashed and showed a very odd place. The man didn't care where it led to, he stepped through the mirror.

* * *

This is my 3rd FanFic for 10K and proud of it! But I care what ou guys have to say about it so Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

2

Have you ever found things in the most unexpected places? Like when you lose your keys and you find them in the bathroom, or in your briefcase.

I was on my way through the forest to work when I found him. He came out of nowhere and landed at my feet. "Are you okay" I helped him up. "Yes, you've got to help me! Their coming after me!" oddly enough this guy had an accent, like the ones you hear over in England. "Who is?"

"The Red Coats."

I couldn't help but chuckle "Red coats? Hate to tell you this but the 1800's are long over. Welcome to the 21st century."

"Thank you, pardon me but…" Then he ran off. I shrugged him off as some freak that usually hangs out in Central Park. I looked down and saw a red jewel on the ground. I picked it up and looked it over, it was like a ruby but it was so red that it was almost black. It was kinda hard to really look at it in the dark. I stuck in my pocket and continued to head for work.

"Melissa your late!" Candy yelled from the corner. "You've got 2 tables that are waiting on their orders." Candy was the head waitress; she had worked at the Grill for longer than I've lived. She insisted on wearing clothes that was way too young for her and chewing gum. Not just chewing it, smacking it. "Sorry Candy, I'll get right on them." I took off my backpack and put it up in the locker room. In there I got my apron and put one my cooking cap. My cooking cap was an old navy cap I had gotten from the thrift shop a few years before when I first started working in the kitchen. I put my capon backwards and started working. "What are the orders?"

"You got one lamb special, a turkey sandwich and three soups."

"Got it!" I hurried across the kitchen getting the orders ready. "Order up!" I shouted through the serving hole.

Candy came back in. "Alright, I need 3 lamb specials, a steak and a glass of warm milk for the cutie of nine!"

"He say how he wants his meat?" I said holding the raw steak in my hand. "Raw"

"Like Hell am I going to give a customer something raw." I slapped the steak on the grill and served it rare. I put the plate on the full tray that Candy took out to the man who ordered it. "Here you go." The man smiled, his eyes flashed yellow. "Thank you, but umm…I thought I ordered my steak raw not rare." Candy smacked her gum "I'll tell Melissa."

"Is that the chef?"

"Assistant chef, no one important. I can take it back if you want?"

"Oh I don't want to cause any trouble for her."

"Oh no its fine." Candy took the plate and went back into the kitchen. "Melissa, you got the order wrong! He said raw not rare."

"Hey can you cover for me?" I asked one of the other assistant chefs. He shook his head yes. "Table nine Right?" Candy smacked her gum "Yeah." I smiled and took the plate out of her hands. When I got to table nine there were empty plates where there should have been plates stacked with food. I looked at the only man that was sitting at the table. It was the same man that I saw in the park "You again?"

"Hello" He said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eating, are you Melissa?"

"Yeah, and you're the jackass that sent back this steak. Listen I don't serve raw food here. If you want it raw go to the butcher, but not here."

I plopped the steak on the table. "Your gonna have to take it or leave it."

"I did not mean to upset you."

"Yeah well too late."

"Melissa!" Candy rushed over to me and started dragging me back to the kitchen "Your needed back in the kitchen, I'm sorry sir for the inconvenience."

"Edvard, please." I gladly went back to the kitchen; at least there I could take my anger out on a innocent steak that needed tenderizing.

I finally got off my shift at midnight, when I went outside I saw the man in the middle of the park, staring at the moon, it was almost full. Edvard, I think his name was.

"You lost?" I asked him, still a little mad from earlier.

"I think I am, usually I have a great sense of direction but here I can't tell north from south."

"Well don't you have a place to stay?" I think I was feeling sorry for him, but then again when he spoke to me his eye kept flashing and something in me would flash back.

"No I don't."

"I"

"You what?"

"if you need a place to stay, I can help."

"Thank you. I would like that very much."

"Come on." I started to head home and he followed me like a lost little puppy. He even had the face to match it. "You have to be very quiet or GG will have my head."

"GG?"

"My great-grandmother. I live with her, Listen I should warn you that she doesn't take all that well to strangers so if she asks your just a friend. Nothing more."

"Alright, why would she think I'm more than a friend?"

"That's just the way GG operates, she thinks every guy I look at I'm interested in. Wait, Why am I even tell you this? Just stop with the questions."

I unlocked the front door and set my bag down by the door. "You can stay on the couch. Bathrooms the first room to the left and don't wonder around, not unless you want to end up with a head full of lead." GG liked keeping a small handgun under her pillow ever since her first encounter with my dad. She won't tell me the reason behind it.

"Head full of lead?" Edvard asked

"Shot, Just don't go walking around in the middle of the night and if you have to use the bathroom make sure to put the lid back down." I went to my door "I'll be in here if you need anything." This was a bad idea, I knew that but I couldn't just leave him out in the cold! I got dressed into a tank top and some shorts and crashed.

Edvard looked around the living room; studying the pictures of Melissa growing up and one picture of Virginia and her grandmother. He put the picture back down and laid down on the couch, he slowly closed his eyes listening to everything around him. He slept but was aware of everything around him.

* * *

hope you liked it! please review! Also I know that these chapters are short, thats why I like them! They're not as nearly as long as my other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

3

Edvard woke up at the first light of dawn. He stretched out and felt around his pockets for his precious stolen jewel. When he reached inside his pocket, it was empty. He started to panic "Where is it? I know I had it right here in my pocket!" He jumped at the beeping sound coming from Melissa's room.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Shut up!" I said as I rolled over to shut off my alarm clock. I didn't see that Edvard was at my door, looking in through the crack. He spotted the Jewel that I had set on top of my alarm clock, which was right next to me, against the wall. He pushed the door open, careful not to make any noise. I couldn't hear him.

Edvard stood next to Melissa's bed, watching her sleep. 'Poor little lamb. Maybe I should just put you out of your misery now! NO! Don't! she has been kind to us! Let her live!'

"Who are you?" GG asked from behind. Melissa jumped out of bed by the sound of her voice. "GG, uh, this is…this is…Edvard. He's a friend of mine. He was just staying the night…and now he's leaving."

"Oh!" GG said in an innocent voice, with a hint of suspicion.

"Pleasure to meet you miss, Melissa speaks highly of you." Edvard took GG's hand, like a gentleman, and kissed the wrinkled thing. "Oh, well the pleasures all mine. Please would you care to join me for coffee?" Edvard looked to Melissa for help but then looked back at GG. "Yes, please."

"I'll join you guys in a little bit, let me get changed first." Melissa closed the door behind the two.

"Tell me, how long have you known Melissa?" GG asked while pouring coffee.

"A few hours." Edvard answered truthfully. "Hours?!" GG spilled some steaming coffee on the table. "Oh, silly me."

"Here, let me clean that up for you." Edvard offered. His eyes flashed but this time they stayed yellow.

"There's something wrong your eyes." GG pointed out.

"I know the better to see you with!" Edvard snarled and growled. He tied up GG and gagged her. He started circling her while cranking a pepper grinder. "I'm so sorry, it just grannies are so darn delectable, how could I pass up a chance for a _great _grandmother!"

Melissa changed into her blue jeans and ran down grey shirt that had started forming holes at the bottom of it. She passed the kitchen door and heard muffled screams. "GG? Are you alright?" Edvard looked up at the opening door and ran to shut it. He thought quickly on his feet, "Oh I'm alright dear! Just humming a song! Go back to your room!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Alright, hey have you seen Edvard?"

"Uh, no dear!" Edvard could feel the pressure lighten against the door but he didn't take into account that it was a swinging door. He fell backward and hit the wall behind him. "Edvard? What are you doing in there?" Edvard stood up and threw off the chef hat he had been wearing by running his hands through his shaggy black hair. "Huff Puff,"

"Excuse me?"

"Where's the Jewel Melissa?"

"What Jewel?"

"The royal red ruby. Where is it?!" Melissa started making her way down the hall. "Edvard, are you alright?"

"Me, I'm Fine! I'll be even better when I get my hands on that ruby!" Edvard lunged for her but she jumped back and ran to her room.

"Get away from me!" I tried shutting the door but he pushed against it. It was as if he had the strength of 3 men. He easily pushed me out of the way. I pulled myself up off the floor and ran to my window. I pushed it open, but I was pulled away from the window. "Where's the ruby!" He howled in my face.

"I don't know," in all the excitement I had completely forgotten where I had put the ruby I had found. I remember taking it off of the alarm that morning but after that my mind went blank. Edvard pushed me against my dresser; if I had known him a little better I would say that he was sniffing me. I did the only thing a girl could do in a situation like that, I grabbed the small vase that was next to me and smashed it into his head. A smile grew on his face, but he let go long enough for me to get away from him. I ran back into my room where I grabbed my backpack and got the hell outta there via the fire escape.

When I got off of the fire escape I saw Edvard trying to climb out of my bedroom window. I started running to the only place I knew I was probably safe, The Grill. Edvard jumped off the fire escape and ran after me. "Move! Move!" He shouted as he parted the crowds of the lunchtime rush. I ran across the small field that led to the forest, by this time Edvard was catching up to me. I thought I could hide in the trees, Edvard passed me and went on looking for something entirely else. I started following him around the small forest, I watched as he stood in front of a piece of the forest that wasn't supposed to be there. Something snapped in me, I rushed from the bushes that I had been hiding behind and pushed him through it but in doing so, I fell in with him.


	4. Chapter 4

4

_Have you ever gone somewhere you have never been before but found yourself to fit right in?_

"Hey! Get off of me!" Edvard shouted once they hit the hard cobblestone floor. I looked around and saw the empty, dust filled building around us. I got up off of Edvard and staggered around. "Wh-Where are we? Where did we go?"

"Well if you had been paying attention," Edvard pulled himself up and ran his fingers through his dark hair, again. "You would have noticed the mirror was right in front of us, but NOO! You had to push us through!"

"Why can't we go back through it?"

"Well see; here your little dilemma. I _could_ let you back through but then I'd lose my precious ruby again."

"I don't know where it is; so just let me go! Please GG's back there and she's going to be worried sick about me if I don't get back there soon."

"I wouldn't worry too much about GG. She'll be just fine, you on the other hand…" Edvard's eyes flashed again, I wasn't scared any more.

"Why do your eyes flash?"

"You're not scared?"

"Maybe. Your eyes, they're yellow." Edvard smiled, two long teeth poked out over his bottom lip. "It's the full moon; If you want to live I suggest that you run." I didn't hesitate to run; I ran and hid in the safest place that had the thickest doors, The Library.

_Bang Bang Bang_

Edvard pounded his fists into the large wood doors. "Melissa! Come Out, Come Out Where ever you are!" I could feel him staring through the doors at me. "Melissa Open the doors Damn it!" I backed away from doors slowly and looked around me. It looked like another ordinary Library but instead of fiction and non-fiction sections, the books were separated into sections such as Medicinal Magick and History of the Kingdoms. I saw that there was another door on the opposite side of the Library. The pounding stopped and I ran to close the door. There was a small barred window inside the door. Edvard squeezed his arm in pass the bars. He grabbed my arm "Let me in Melissa!"

"no!" I wiggled out of his grip and grabbed one of the many large books off the shelf and hit his arm. "Get away Edvard!"

"you can't hide forever Melissa."

"Well I can until the moon goes down." Edvard started pacing the hallway and continuously scratched his temple.

I started looking around, on one wall there was a map painted on it. "The nine kingdoms. Red riding hood forest? Snow whites apple orchard? What is this place?"

"Rusty on your stories eh? Your in the 10 kingdoms, your from the 10th." Edvard spat out from the window. I pulled up a chair and watched through the window.

"What are you? I mean, you're clearly not human."

"I'm a wolf, you stupid human."

"A Lycanthrope? I don't think so."

"What did you call me? Say it again in English, not all of us can speak so fancily."

"Fine. I'll say it again slowly, Ly-can-thrope aka mainly a werewolf or some nut-job who thinks he's a wolf. I could go on forever about it." Edvard started to settle down once I started talking about werewolves.

"How can a puny human like you know so much about magick?"

"Movies mostly, then there are the geeks like me who find magickal creatures fascinating."

"Tell me then Melissa, how much do you know about these creatures?"

"Depends on the creature, lately I've taken to fairies and elves. Tell _me _something Edvard, where exactly are we?"

Edvard rested his hands inside the bars; his eyes were no longer yellow but they kept on flashing. "We are currently in the old White historical Museum, located in the in-betweens of the 4th and 2nd kingdoms."

I stood up and went over to the map to find us. There was a tiny star in the in-betweens of the 4th and 2nd kingdoms that said 'You are here!' "You still haven't explained that to me, what are the kingdoms?"

Edvard chuckled "You know about magickal creatures but not of the kingdoms? You really are a lowly human."

"Hey!" I shot him a look that could have killed.

"I'm sorry; the kingdoms were formed by the 5 women that changed history."

"Wait, 5 women?"

"Yes, women. Anyway the women were Red riding hood, Snow White, Cinderella, Gretel the great and the Lady Rapunzel."

"Grimm stories; that's what the place is based around, Grimm Stories?"

"I know not of this Grimm you speak of."

"Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, the brothers Grimm, any of these ring a bell?" Edvard obvious had no idea what I was talking about. "Forget it. So…This is a library right? So there should be some books to tide me over until the sun comes up Or until you decide to stop playing Mr. Big Bad Wolf."

Edvard's eyes flashed again and snarled. They went back to his normal blue eyes and he went back to normal as well. "I'm not a bad wolf. I might have done some bad things but I'm not bad."

I looked through the Magickal Creatures section while Edvard went on with his spiel about being a good wolf. "Have you seen the books in here? Most of them look older than GG." I flipped through a journal in the anatomy of an Elf that was old and worn. I could see Edvard's eyes flash from the corner of my eye. "No I haven't, but if you unlock the door and let me in I'm sure I could get a _very_ good look at those books."

"Nice try, but I'm not going to open the door until a big bright sun is above our heads. Hey, they got books on Wolves in here."

Edvard's head popped up. "No! Don't read that old book! It's probably filled with rubbish and…and…Nothing but lies!" I looked at the book in my hands, silently reading to myself. I guess Edvard could hear the rustling of the pages as I flipped through them, because he all of a sudden got really quiet. I set the book down on one of the shelves and walked over to the window. I peeked down and saw Edvard sitting underneath the window talking to himself. "Edvard? You still here?"

"Where else would I be? In one of Red's prison cells?"

I giggled a little "Where?"

"Reds prison cells, I guess now that you've read that book you think all wolves are bad. You humans judge far to easily. You probably think that all wolves are thiefs and murderers."

"No I don't, you were right about that book, it was rubbish. It was based off of one single wolf's actions and made to scare people. And for someone who doesn't want to be judged you're very quick to judge." I went back to the corner I was in and started reading again.

Edvard looked through the window and watched Melissa read and the books pile up so quickly would think that she was sponge and she was absorbing in all the knowledge. Knowledge that made her a freak in New York but would be quite useful in the Kingdoms.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Do you ever get tired reading?" Edvard asked from behind the bars; the moon down but the sun had yet to rise.

"No." I had moved on to the history section of the library.

"Huff Puff, I hate reading."

"How can you not like reading?"

"First of all you have to have 'proper' education; and we wolfies really don't have much use for it."

"How old are you?"

"26 summers, what does my age have to do with this?"

"Your 26 and you can't read."

"Who said I couldn't read? I can read just fine, I just can't read those texts your reading, they confuse me."

"I could help you, if you like."

"I'm good; I don't need any special treatment from you."

The sun finally rose around 7:00am. "Why don't you get some sleep? You've been awake all night."

"Why? So you can rob me the first chance you get? I don't think so." I get grouchy when I don't get a lot of sleep.

"Look, the moons gone down; see all better. It was just that time of the month, you know? Can you at least open the door?"

"Fine" I hesitantly unlocked the door. Edvard swung it open and breathed in the dusty air. "What is that smell?!" He said with a crinkled nose. I sniffed the air and only smelt the same thing I had smelled for the past couple of hours, dust and books.

"What smell? I don't smell anything."

"It's all…" He took in another deep whiff "Inky."

"Whatever, can I go home now?"

"Do you have my Ruby?"

"No! I told already. I don't have your stupid Ruby!"

"Alright calm down! The mirrors this way." Edvard unlocked the other door (The one without the window) "Follow me,"

"One Second!" I started frantically shoving books into my backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"Souvenirs,"

"No, Put them back."

"Why? This place is abandoned so nobodies going to miss a few books."

"Yes they will, now put them back." Edvard reached for my backpack and started taking the books out.

"No they won't! Now give those books back!"

"Melissa, you can not become a thief, they'll come for you!"

"Who will?"

"The Red Coats!"

"Them again?" Edvard diverted his attention from me and to the man in a Red wool coat. "Red Coat!" He dropped the books and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the library away from the Red Coat. I barely had hold of my backpack. "There it is!" The mirror looked like any other mirror; all it reflected was our reflections.

"No, no, no, no, no! What's wrong with it?" I shouted at the mirror.

"There must be a switch or something." Edvard rubbed his hands along the frame of the mirror; they stopped at a circular orb.

"I think this it." He was about to flip the switch when the Red coat came running down the hall. He pulled out the pistol from his side, it was a powder and lead pistol the type where you had to load every individual bullet. "Halt!" Without thinking he fired.

"Look out!" I pushed Edvard away from the bullets pathway but it grazed my arm. The bullet continued on its path and crashed into the mirror; the mirror cracked and shattered all across the floor.

Edvard's eyes flashed and was suddenly infuriated. He stood up and pummeled the Red Coat. He beat his fists into the Red coats face until it was bloodied and probably broken. "Edvard, Stop!" I screamed, trying to get him to quit beating the crap outta this guy. I pulled him off of the Red Coat, Edvard stood up and looked at his hands, and they too were covered in blood, blood of the Red Coats. "What have I done?" He looked at the man; he was whimpering and curled himself up into a ball.

"We to go, come on."

"Go where? You can't go home now. He shot the mirror, its broken."

"I don't know but what I do know is that there's gonna be more of Red Coats coming and we need to leave."

He stopped in the middle of the hall and took hold of my arm, "What are you doing?"

He pushed my short sleeve up as far as it would go. "I'm checking your wound; I need to make sure your ok."

I pulled my arm away from him. "It's fine, why would you care if I was ok or not, you tried to kill me and GG, and now that guy back there. You're a monster."

These words cut like glass into Edvard, "I'm not a monster! Stop calling me that!"

"I would if you stopped acting like one!"

"You have no idea what its like to be a wolf you stupid…Human!"

"What is with you and calling me a human! Is it supposed to be an insult? If so it's not a very good one."

"It's the only one I know." Edvard said, he looked down at the ground in shame.

I felt a heavy guilt for some reason, "Look, I'm sorry I called you a monster but you can't just go around threatening people within an in of their lives. That's what got us into trouble in the first place."

Edvard looked up but he didn't move his head. He was thankful that she had saved his life, it showed that she wanted him alive. 'maybe she just wants to watch you burn like the rest of the humans.' The voice spoke in his head.

"More red coats are coming, I know of a safe place but you can't tell anyone where it is. Or who's there."

"Well, who would be there?"

Edvard smiled and leaned forward to where he was right in front of my face. "Wolves."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry for the wait, my computer died and I lost all my files! Luckily I have my new notebook I've been writing nonstop in! Oh thank you for the reviews!! I hope that this will tide you over for a short while. I've sorta been caught up in my other FanFics. Sorry, well enough of my ranting and ON WITH THE STORY! Thanks hea10 for helping me with this chapter!

6: Woods and gypsies go hand and hand

Nobody knows what surprises life can hold and let me tell you what; this was one heck of a surprise.

"Slow down!" I yelled to Edvard who was way ahead of me. He stopped and stared at the caravan of gypsies in the middle of the dark night forest. I ran into him and saw what he was looking at.

"What is it? They're just people."

"No, they're gypsies."

"Well, what's so bad about them?"

"Just follow my lead, and be careful. If they offer you something to eat, wait until someone eats it first."

"What?" Edvard started making his way toward the caravan, loudly crashing into every twig and fallen tree branch he could find at his feet. It got very quiet all of a sudden; the music that the gypsies were playing had stopped. Out from the rather large bushes stepped two burly men, one held an axe. I gasped and grabbed Edvard's hand. I didn't mean to but I just did.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Edvard looked down at his arm where I was holding, "Oh sorry." I whispered and let go of his arm.

"We're looking for some food and shelter. If you could help us; we'd be grateful." Edvard said while stepping forward a little but he stopped when the man with the axe raised his axe.

"Karl that's enough let this Young man and his lady join us for a meal and a good nights rest." Karl, the man with the axe, lowered his axe and went through the shrubbery to join the caravan.

"Uh…we're not together like that. He's just a friend." I said as I stepped up to the other man. "Might I ask what your name is?"

The man smiled, "My name is Robin, that was my brother Karl. Come join us."

He parted the bushes and I began to follow him. "Melissa wait!" Edvard grabbed my arm and pulled me away for a second.

"What?" I whispered so that the others wouldn't here us.

"I don't think this was such a good idea after all."

"Look, we're tired, my legs feel like they're about to fall off and not to mention its freezing out. I think we can share some dinner with these people. Alright?"

"Fine, I just don't trust that Karl guy. He gives me the creeps."

I chuckled a little "Your not the only one. Come on."

We went through the bushes and before us were several people. Some were dancing others talking amongst themselves. I felt like an outcast, like always. I went and sat on a far away log, Robin came over to talk to me while some of the younger girls surrounded Edvard, blocking his view. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked me.

"Yes, thank you."

"Might I ask you the same question you asked me earlier? What is your name?"

"Melissa, over there's Edvard." I repositioned myself so my back was leaning against a tree and I could look at Robin.

"How did the two of you manage to wind up here?"

"Just walking I guess. You could lose yourself here very easily."

"That is true, I know I've gotten lost several times."

Edvard looked away from all the young girls and saw me talking to Robin. "Huff, Puff. What does she think she's doing now?" He grumbled, He shoved two girls off of his side and made his way to Robin and me.

"FOOD!!" A woman who was hovering over a cooking cauldron cried. Everyone started drifting toward the cauldron that was full of hot stew.

After the food, the gypsies started playing music again and dancing. I went back to my seat. I stared at the moon and Edvard came up to me. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I suppose. I mean I've never seen so many stars before."

"How come?" Edvard sat down next to me.

"I don't know, the lights of the city block out the stars. You just can't see them like this."

Edvard felt something for this girl, she captured something in him but what? He couldn't figure it out. I smiled at Edvard. That smile made his world brighten a little.

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see the night sky."

I laughed a little, "You really wouldn't have made it in New York."

"Not without your kindness." I chuckled again "Hey, umm…. There's a woman, she says she can read fortunes. You wanna try it?" he asked me.

"Maybe later." My head drifted back to the moon. Robin came up with a fiddle in his hand and bow for it in the other.

"Will you honor us with a song?" he asked me. I probably looked very confused.

"Uh…I don't know how to play, sorry."

"I can play!" Edvard blurted.

"Play us a song then." Edvard took the fiddle and bow and readied himself to play it.

"any preferences?"

"something sweet." I said. Edvard looked at me funny then shrugged. He started playing a slow somber song. I watched the moon but my eyes couldn't help but wander over to Edvard. As he played he walked around the fire, the women in the caravan started humming along to the sad yet sweet song. It was a song that just struck a cord in your heart and you couldn't let go of the melody as it ended. A young woman, in her late 20's early 30's came out of one of the carts. Everybody's head turned toward her including mine. "Fortunes are to be read tonight, I will start with the girl. Come, come, I won't hurt you."

I shyly walked past Edvard and went to the table and chairs that they had set up. The woman started shuffling a deck of tarot cards and set them aside. "Aren't you going to need those?" I asked her.

"No, those are for your friend, the music player. I need something from you though."

"What?"

"A lock of your hair, It'll help me."

"alright." I leaned forward a little, while she snipped off a small lock of my hair. She mixed it in a bowl of pink goo. "It's not gonna work, this stuff never works with me."

"Patience is a virtue." The woman said sort of sing-songish. I scoffed but then the goo started to bubble. "oh no."

"What?" I leaned forward as the woman looked deeper into the goo.

She slowly peered over the bowl and to me. "Great troubles and sorrows will be coming your way."

I couldn't help but laugh, it was completely ridiculous! "That's a bunch of bull." I got up from my seat and went to where I was sitting originally. Edvard on the other hand rushed from his seat in the back and sat down in front of the woman. "Hi, yeah. So what does my future have is store for me? Maybe a little pack of my own?"

"Lets see and find out." She shuffled the tarot cards once more and laid them out on the table. "I see fear, love and…"

"I can stand for fear and love. I like that part but what else?"

The woman looked terrified, she looked Edvard right in the face. "Death, I see death for you and your friend, and at your hand."

Edvard gasped (Drama king) "I couldn't do that! Never! I couldn't harm a hair on her head!"

"You tried last night. The next moon will not be as fortunate"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!" Edvard covered his ears like a child.

"You will harm her in more ways than one."

"Shut up!" Edvard stood up and flipped the table like it was weightless. Robin and Karl as well as the rest of the men in the caravan stood up. "Wrong move, _friend_." Karl spat out the word 'friend'. He picked up his axe and sideswiped Edvard, knocking him unconscious. "Edvard!" I screamed. The other men held me back from getting to Edvard. His head was bleeding from where Karl hit him.

* * *

Hello again! If you guys have any ideas for this FanFic please let me know. I'd be more than happy for them, and if I use them I'll say who helped me. (and I have cookies!)


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Edvard, Help!" I screamed as the men pulled me away from Edvard's unconscious body and shoved me into a small, cramped cage that was in the back of a wagon.

"Dust her and Get her away from here." Robin said to Karl. Karl nodded and pulled out a satchel from his side and blew a weird pink dust in my face. I coughed several times and sneezed.

"What the…" I started off angry but then grew very tired. I felt really dizzy and held on to the bars of my claustrophobic prison for stability. I started to sway but then I just fell asleep, just like that.

"Take her away!" Robin yelled from the back of the wagon, standing next to Karl and Edvard. The wagon started outbound toward one of the many trading markets, hoping to get a pretty penny for a pretty girl.

"Is she gone?" A muffled voice said, coming from the ground.

"Yes, she's gone." Edvard rose from the ground, rubbing where Karl had hit him.

"Karl, you didn't have to hit me that hard."

"I had to make it believable didn't I?"

"Never mind that; Welcome back brother!" Robin wrapped his arms around Edvard and patted his back, Edvard returned the same gesture.

"It's good to be back."

Robin pulled away from Edvard and Karl patted Edvard gently on the back. "So, where's the Red's Ruby?"

"I-I...I lost it."

"You What!!" The brothers yelled at their younger brother.

"Calm Down. I had it, but then the girl had something to do with the ruby and I can't find it."

"How can you want us to be calm! Everything we've worked for has been diminished to almost nothing because of a stupid girl who's now making her way to the market!"

"Robin, we'll fix it like we always do."

"No little brother, _you_ will fix this. It was _you_ who got caught, and it was _you_ who lost the ruby, so it will be _you_ who shall retrieve it! Don't you agree…sister?" The oracle stood up from her chair.

"Christine you can stop the act."

"Yes, I have to say that I do agree with them. It's your mess little brother; clean it up. But let's enjoy the return of our beloved sibling and get some rest." Edvard hadn't noticed that the gypsies that his family traveled with had long since been asleep. His two older brothers went off into the woods and left the two youngest siblings together.

"Edvard, you must know that I wasn't putting on an act when I did those readings. I told you both the truth, I have no reason to lie."

"I know Christine. I know. I'm just worried if Melissa will ever forgive me."

"You mustn't worry so much about her. Now c'mon, lay down. Rest."

Edvard lay down in front of the fire and his body absorbed its warmth while Melissa lay asleep, freezing, in a cage on her way to her unknown fate.

The next morning came with a bang. I could feel the bumps on the road start to shake the wagon a bit, but then it started getting very bumpy. My eyes shot open when I heard the 'crunch' that came from underneath the wagon. I may not know about wagons but I do know that that noise was not good. The wagon tipped over to the side and the cage fell over the side. I screamed as the cage that held me prisoner tumbled down what seemed like a never ending hill. I hit my head so many times falling down that hill, in a cage, that I'm not quite sure which blow was the one that knocked me out. (I woke her up just to make her go to sleep again!)

--

_Quiet day_ He thought. He was trailing down the mountain, getting far away from Snow White Memorial Prison as he could. He slung his sack across his shoulder He came upon a wreck site. A single horse was loose, galloping freely. "Whoa boy, whoa." The man grabbed hold of the horses' reins. He looked over the crash site and saw a cage, but something was different about this cage. There was girl inside this cage. He brought the horse over with him to see if the girl was alright. "Hey…Hey girl. Wake up!"

I could faintly hear a man's voice; it was rough yet so smooth that you could melt just listening to it. "Hey…hey girl. Wake up!" My eyes shot open and I stared at the man in front of me. He was wearing a leather jacket, a short sleeved black tee and trousers.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." I started pulling at the bars, trying to get out of this stupid cage.

"Why are you in there?"

"Stupid…Gypsies! Edvard flips a table and they knock him out and stick me in this fucking cage!"

"Ok calm down, let's see here. Where's the lock?"

"Does like I know! I'm the one who's stuck in here. They threw some pink stuff at me and I've been asleep for god knows how long. Not to mention I don't like small spaces!"

"Found it!" The man looked at the lock, "Oh this'll be easy." He set down his pack and pulled out a small kit. I started calming down. He took two small tools and stuck them in the lock and started fiddling with it. "So…What's your name? I'm Fang."

"Fang?"

"No that's my name, what's yours?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. My name's Melissa."

Fang bit his lip and finally. 'Click' the lock fell off the cage and that side opened up. I crawled out, gratefully. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, so you wanna tell me how you got in there?"

"Me and this guy, Edvard, we were staying the night with this Gypsy caravan or whatever you call it and it just hit the fan after that. They knocked him out and shoved me into that thing."

"Well, nice knowing yah." Fang turned and started walking off with the horse.

"Hey! Wait! What are you just gonna leave me here?"

Fang turned back around to face me. "Look, sounds like you've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble and trouble is the last thing I need right now."

"I'm not trouble! I swear! I-I just want to go home! I'm not even supposed to be here!" I turned around and started crying, I felt like such a pansy. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and stay there.

"Where's home?" Fang asked.

I started wiping my tears up. "New York, but the mirrors broken. Now I haven't the slightest idea how to get home."

"If there's one mirror there's bound to be another." Fang said in a comforting tone.

I turned to look at him, He smiled. I returned the smile. We started walking, Fang leading the way.

"So what's your story?"

"Uh…I just got outta Snow White Memorial. I mean I literally _just_ got out."

"What's Snow White Memorial?"

"You're kidding right? Snow White Memorial Prison, you've never heard of it?"

"Can't say have. So what got you sent there for?"

"False accusations of Murder."

"Murder?" I stopped walking and looked at looked Fang over a little more closely. He was about 5' 11" , tan, short black hair that was sorta spiked. And he had a tattoo on his neck of two puncture holes with blood coming out of them.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it. Look, it doesn't matter. I've changed, I've served my time and now I'm free."

"Yeah, but Murder?"

"I was set up, I didn't do it. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sorry." I caught up with him, he seemed to tower over me.

--

Edvard ran through the forest, stopping every now and then to smell the air. He was chasing Melissa's scent, it was near. 'She couldn't have gotten that far.' He ran off in one direction and leaped over several fallen branches. He stopped and smelt the air again; there was a new scent there, a male, approximately 24-25 years old, but it was with Melissa's scent. He was close.

--

We kept walking but then my leg started to hurt, it was then that I noticed the steady flow of blood coming from my leg. I sat down on a boulder and pulled up my jeans leg. "Wait!" I yelled at Fang.

He stopped and saw the bloody pants leg, but he mostly started at the wound and freshly uncovered skin. He bit his lip and turned away. "Y-You're bleeding." He could feel his teeth sharpen just at the

"Yeah, no duh Sherlock."

"Is it bad?"

"No, not really. Is there a place where I can wash my leg off?"

"Yeah, this way. There should be a river or something over here." I groaned as I got up, there really wasn't that much pain, just a lot of blood. I followed Fang to river, it seemed to be going pretty fast. I leaned down to touch the water and I felt my footing slip, I grabbed onto Fang for support but that didn't turn out to be the best idea. He lost his footing and fell down along with me into the freezing water. I couldn't breathe the push of the water made it impossible for me to grab onto something or try to stop myself, I pushed myself up to the surface and gasped for air. "Fang?! Fang!" I saw a black figure immerge from the water beside me. The sound of the water roared.

"Do you hear that?!" He yelled over the sound of the water.

"Yeah, what is it?!" The water got oddly calm in front of us. Then it just disappeared.

* * *

MWHAHAHA!! Like My new character, Fang? please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Edvard heard the sound of water near, his nose smelt blood, fresh blood. He soon found a large boulder that had blood spattered across it. He leaned close and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent, the blood was Melissa's for sure. He now knew that Melissa was injured and something came over him that made him worry for her well-being. He ran as fast as he could, he heard a distant shriek coming from his right. He pushed harder, ran faster than before. Before he could realize where he was he was standing in front of a raging river that led to an edge of a cliff turning into a waterfall. He looked up the river and saw two heads coming toward him. He had to think on his toes.

He got close to the edge of the river and reached out his hand, I was able to grab hold of his arm and he pulled me up, out of the raging river. "Melissa, are you okay?" He asked as he took off his coat and draped it over me. My eyes stood glued to the river, I watched for Fang to emerge up from the water depths but he didn't. "Melissa," Edvard captured my chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look at him. "Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I-I'm fine, but Fang..." I buried my face into Edvard's chest and sobbed. Edvard didn't know what to do; he had never been put in this type of situation before. All he could think to do was pet my hair as I cried my eyes out for a man, if he was a man at all, I had only known for barely an hour.

Soon I was out of tears to cry, I had not only cried for Fang but for myself, I had gotten in this messed up place that works on a completely different ball-field than I was use to. I wiped my redden eyes and shivered under Edvard's coat. "Your cold." He stated the obvious.

"Of course I am."

Edvard wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me close so my body could absorb his warmth. It felt good to be close to him, almost like being at home. He rubbed my shoulder to warm it up when I whispered "Thank you," I looked up at him; my bloodshot eyes had never been so filled with sorrow. "For everything."

Edvard just smiled and chuckled like he had gotten those everyday. He rolled his eyes and started walking with me close in his arms. He could sense that my body was worn and tired. "What happened to you? How'd you get away from those gypsies?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"How'd you get away from those gypsies?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, uh… I just slipped away when they weren't looking. It wasn't that hard actually."

"Oh ok."

"Who's Fang?" He asked. We were making our way through the forest, toward the encampment, but I didn't know this.

"He rescued me from that cage the gypsy man put me in. Can we rest here? I'm tired." I felt if I took one more step I would collapse. My body ached with sore muscles and fresh bruises. "No! I mean, we're almost there."

I pressed my back against a tree and slid down to the ground. "Almost where?" A shuffle came from behind a bush, out from the bush came a few people from the caravan. Before I could move everything went black.

--

Fang heard faint voices; he opened his eyes and felt the water that had entered his lungs escape as he coughed to try to breathe. "See, I told you he was alive, it's kinda hard to kill an immortal. Fang? Fang? Are you okay?" The woman knew his name, how was that possible? He recognized the voice but he couldn't pinpoint it. He turned and saw the face of his dreaded Ex-fiancé, the one who put him in jail to cover up hers and her brothers' tracks.

"Christine? W-What happened?"

"You fell over the fall, being stupid as usual?"

"Shut-up. What's your little brother doing with that girl? I saw him before I fell."

"Melissa? You know her! Does she have the red ruby?"

"She didn't have anything on her other than the clothes on her back, what's it to you three? Your all nothing but trouble, especially _you_ Christine."

"Shit!" Christine cursed out of rage, she had to keep her wolf at bay or else she would get into more trouble. She was already under the watchful eye of her brothers, and now her ex showed up on the side of a shore. What was worse was that she still held feelings for Fang.

Fang tried to stand but he felt dizzy more than anything. He stumbled back onto the ground. "Are you alright?" Christine asked, taking hold of his shoulder, giving him some support to lean on.

"I…I need blood. I need to feed." He whispered into her ear.

Christine nodded and led him into the woods. She turned before she entered and gave her brothers a look that could have killed. "Keep an eye out, both of you. If anyone comes near here, kill them on sight." She ordered, Robin and Karl nodded knowing that they were to never disturb they're sister, even though they were older.

She and Fang hid behind a good area of bushes and trees. "Okay, I need only a small amount… I won't take enough to hurt you." Fang said silently. Christine knew all to well how much a 'small' amount was, Fang pulled her dress off of her neck. "This might hurt."

"You know, you've done this to me before…many times before. Just get over with."

"Fine! I was just giving you a warning." Just then Fang sunk his long teeth into Christine's shoulder. It never hurt as much as it should, it was suppose to be excruciating pain when a vampire feed off of someone just for blood or when they were turning someone but with Christine it felt good, like a release. Fang pulled back and licked the wounds instantly healing them.

He looked at Christine as if he were saying sorry but Christine just smiled.

(Yes I know, 'tis short. But good! Will write more after I get done with these other stories I have to update!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 _Sometimes Prince Charming's aren't exactly Princes…_

"I can't believe you dusted her again!" Edvard yelled at the members of the gypsy clan. They just stood there, wide eyed at Melissa's sleeping body. "What are we going to do?" he asked as he panicked. He needed to get her someplace warm and dry. She needed dry clothes as well. He knelt down and picked her up.

The gypsies parted from Edvard as he set her down next to the open fire. "I need you guys to help me. She needs dry clothes and a place to sleep. I need the women to help clothe her since I can't."

"Youngest Wolf, why should we? First you order us to trick her, then to capture her, and now you wish us to help her. Why?" One of the eldest men said.

"Because…I can't explain it. It's too complicated for you to understand. But right now, if we don't help her she could freeze to death. The troll dust put her to sleep and she can't protect herself from the cold. So please…whatever my siblings and I have asked from you before, please help her." Melissa started shivering violently and her teeth were chattering. The men looked at each other and then to their wives and daughters. The women began helping immediately. They took her into one of the empty tents and began to get her warm.

--

I felt cold, not just a chill, but bone breaking, pins and needles, oh-god-make-it-stop cold, then right when I was about to beg for warmth, I was granted it. I didn't feel like I was still in the Freezing River anymore, but safe and warm.

I woke up and saw women from the gypsy clan were pulling a linen shift over my head. My throat was too sore to scream bloody murder like I would have liked to but instead all I could make was a pitiful groan. I let them finish dressing me and they left. The next thing I knew I was being crushed by Edvard's death-rip of a hug." Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god! I'm so glad you're awake I was so worried."

I patted Edvard's back and gasped for air. "Edvard, must. Breath. Need. Air!" He let go and held onto my hand. I felt awkward and exposed like this. "Where am I?"

"It's kinda hard to explain."

"Try then."

"You're back at the gypsy camp."

That woke me right up, "What?!" I jumped off of the palette I was laying on and tried to get out of the tent but I was to dizzy to tell up from down. I ended falling right into Edvard's arms.

"Melissa? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just dizzy." I held my head trying to stop the room from spinning, I looked over at Edvard and he was only a few inches away. He looked really worried. I've never seen someone so worried about my well-being. Everyone just assumes that I'll be fine; they never ask if I'm alright. Not like the way Edvard did anyway.

He looked away and laid me back down. "Here, lay back down. That happens when you're dusted repetitively without much time for the effects to wear off."

"Why are we here? I thought after they hit you, you wouldn't want to even be near them."

"Let me explain…" He was about to say something when a very muscular man, who could probably squish me with his pinky, came in.

"Can you come outside? We need to talk to you and your siblings."

"Are they here?" Edvard asked nervously. The man nodded. Edvard looked at me and then went outside the tent.

"What is it? What do you three want?" I could hear him through the tent, but it didn't help that I had moved to the entrance of the tent to see what was going on. I saw Edvard in front of Robin, Karl, and the fortune teller lady.

She pointed a finger and pushed it against Edvard's chest. "You ,little brother, brought THAT thing back here! Have you any idea who her parents are?! She's probably the most wanted girl in all the Kingdoms!" She Belted.

Edvard sighed. "Yes, I know."

Edvard knew my Parent? How? He couldn't, I've never even told him about them. Heck, I barely knew them; all I knew was their names and the picture of my mom and GG together, that's it.

I couldn't ignore this, Head spinning or not, I had to find out what was going on. I stood up and held onto the tent as I stepped outside the tent. "What are you talking about? You know who my parents are?" All their heads turned in my direction in shock.

"Melissa, you're not suppose to be standing. Your body is still too weak." Edvard took my arm and tried to lead me back to the mat, but I pulled my arm back.

"Edvard, what the hell were you talking abut? Do you really know who my parents are?"

Edvard was really quiet, 'don't tell her, if you do you'll never see her again. But…. No Buts!' his inner wolf cried. 'You wanted to keep from hurting her because of this stupid insane idea that… Shut up! You're right I don't want to hurt her but…. If we tell her then we'll risk hurting her. Or helping her! Or hurting her' his wolf reminded. 'Question is now, are we or aren't we going to tell her.'

After a few moments of Edvard looking at the ground and occasionally scratching his temple he looked me in the eye, one eye had turned yellow the other remained blue. . "Yes, we do know who your parents are. We could tell who when we first smelt you." He said sadly, like he had just betrayed someone. And he had, me.

"How could you, Edvard?! I trusted you and you kept THIS from me? How could you?!" I ran as hard as my legs would carry me. All my clothes were left in the tent along with my shoes. The rocks and sticks ripped at my feet, ankles, and legs but I didn't care about the pain because the pain inside me was much worse. The only one I trusted in this place betrayed me.

Edvard ran after me but I wouldn't let him get me. "Melissa!" Edvard yelled after me. I found a road, only I didn't see the carriage coming up. I did hear the horse though. The carriage came to a halt just in front of me. My vision went black, this time it wasn't because of troll dust but because I fainted.

* * *

PLease Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He was becoming antsy in the carriage since it had stopped. He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair that had once been midnight black. "What's going on out there?!" He shouted to the older driver outside. He had told Wendell that he would be perfectly fine with just riding on a horse but Wendell wanted him to arrive in style to the Yearly Conference that was held it the second Kingdom this year.

A small wooden slot slid back and revealed an old man with a long white beard and a black top hat. "There-There's a girl out here; she just collapsed in front of the horses. I don't know how to move her and there isn't room to go around." He to the Salt and Peppered man the situation.

The man with the Salt and Peppered hair sighed heavily as he took off his coat and went to go outside to take a look at what was going on. When he saw Melissa, his jaw dropped. "It can't be…She's so beautiful…just like her mother." He whispered to himself, but his Jaw tightened when a boy, at least a boy to him, who reminded him a heck of a lot of him when he was younger, came up to Melissa's unconscious body and knelt beside her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He yelled at the boy. "Get her inside the carriage. We'll take her to the castle." He told the driver as he ran up to Melissa and the boy who was obviously ignoring the Salt and Peppered man. "Who are you? What are you doing with my daughter?" The man ordered Edvard.

"Back away from my mate." Edvard growled as he stood up with Melissa in his arms like she weighed nothing.

"Your mate?! She's my Daughter! Have you any idea who I am? What I've done for our kind?"

"Yeah, yeah, The Famous Wolf. Aka Warren Wolfson, the representative for the royal court of the fourth kingdom. Like I care, now back away from my mate. Melissa's father or not, I will hurt you to protect her." Wolf stood up completely, he was a few inches taller than Edvard; he was about 6' 2" to Edvard's 5' 11".

"No, you wouldn't. If you claim her as your mate then you wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Hurting me hurts her." Wolf said calmly, he had some experience in that area.

"What do you want with her anyway? You've neglected her, her whole life." Wolf started to growl dangerously at Edvard. Edvard quickly lowered his head and backed down a bit. He knew he was going too far, he lowered his head, looking at Melissa in the process. "I'm sorry." He said to both of them. "But it was the truth."

"Yes, it's true that Virginia and I haven't been there for her but at least now we can make up for time lost. Now, instead of us standing here fighting over Melissa like she's some scrap of meat. Why don't you come back with us so you may watch over her?"

Edvard didn't have to think over about it too much, the castle would have a fine medical staff and they could take care of her much better than he could all by himself in the forest. "Fine." He said with a reluctant sigh.

After what seemed like an eternity, which was only half an hour of uncomfortable silence, Wolf spoke up as the carriage drew into the front gates of the castle. Outside stood a very happy Virginia and their 16 year old son, Reese, who was the spitting image of his father waiting to greet Wolf. Wolf saw Virginia and his son and started panicking. "Oh no! What am I going to do! Virginia's gonna think I crazy for bringing her back, or worse…she might actually believe me, but then…oh Cripes! I've gone and really done it now. "

"Calm down." Edvard said calmly. "You panicking is making her uncomfortable." He looked back down to Melissa who was lying in his lap. He didn't care if he couldn't feel his legs anymore; he wanted her to feel comfortable. She was starting to wake up but not quite yet.

"Well do you have an idea that doesn't involve my wife killing me or my son going ballistic because he has a sibling that we never told him about?" He raised his voice again causing Melissa to squirm.

"There must be more than one entrance to this place right?" Edvard said again calmly as he soothed Melissa.

"Yes. Behind the Kitchen, the servants entrance. I use it on full moons."

"Explain it to your wife and son later. We'll go in through there after you lead them into the castle."

"Ok, that sounds like a good plan. Driver! When I leave, I want you to take this young man and my daughter to the kitchen entrance. Have some servants to take them to a room but make sure that they have two separate rooms though." The last Wolf said as a silent warning to Edvard.

"Yes sir." The old man answered.

The carriage stopped and Wolf Quickly stepped out, shutting the door quickly behind him as the carriage went to the back of the castle. Virginia ran up to Wolf and welcomed him with a kiss and a hug. "Welcome home."

"I'm glad to be back home." He smiled He turned his head to his son who was watching the carriage suspiciously, he quickly smiled at his father.

"Welcome back dad."

"Wolf!" Wolf turned to where he heard his name being shouted. His eye's fell upon a very gray haired Tony. "Wendell wants to see us!" Wolf nodded but turned to Virginia.

"I need to talk to you later." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and whispered "I love you." Before leaving and following Tony.

As wolf left Virginia followed suit and went in herself. Reese couldn't help himself, curiosity had gotten the best of him. He caught up with the carriage just as he saw a man carrying a woman come outside of the carriage. "Who are you?" He asked loudly so that they could hear him.

"Reese, good to see you. How are you?" Asked the old Driver.

"I'm fine. Who are these people? And why are they coming out of dad's carriage?"

"Um…see that's a funny story really."

"This is your sister, Melissa. There end of story." Edvard said rudely. He heard Melissa mumble something in her sleep. It sounded like 'shut up.'

"Sister?

"Yes, sister. As in blood relative to you by your mother and father. Now, if you excuse us, I need to get her in a safe place so she can lay down until she wakes up."

Edvard followed some of the Kitchen maids up to a room in the second floor that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. There were sheets covering everything to keep the dust off of them. They pulled back the sheets and let him lay her down.

"I don't have a sister. I'm an only child." Reese said.

"Not anymore." Edvard said bluntly as he pushed back a piece of hair from Melissa's face.

--

"What is it?" Wolf asked Tony.

"No idea, but Wendell wants us very badly, me as his adviser and you as…well I honestly don't know why he keeps you around." He said jokingly. They enter Wendell's office. "You wanted us?"

"Yes, sit." Wendell stood up and offered them seats. Once both Tony and Wolf were seated Wendell sat and pulled out a scroll of paper that had a broken red seal on it. "I've just received this letter from Queen Red Riding hood the 3rd. She says that during the conference someone, or particularly some wolf, entered the Castle and stole the Red's famous Royal Red Ruby right under her nose.

"She is wants to go against the pardon for all wolves until they can get it back. I know Red and she's willing to go to any distance to get that ruby back."

"What exactly is the ruby?" Tony asked.

"It's what proves Red's lineage to the first Red riding hood. It is passed down from Queen to Queen as one Queen either dies or resigns from the throne. It is very important, without it, Red can't give up the throne to her daughter."

"What is she going to do to the wolves?" Wolf asked highly concerned.

"Either Kill them, put them in jail, or torture them until they talk. She does not take things like this lightly."

"What can _we_ do?"

"Help find it and try to keep the casualties to a minimum. That's all we can do." Wendell said grimly.

"Alright, but I have to tell you both something as well and you cannot tell Virginia."

"Really? What about?" Tony asked as Wendell leaned forward on his elbows.

"well…"

* * *

Please Review! They make the world go round!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I know it's been forever since I've updated but I finally broke the wall in my mind that kept me from thinking, thank you teachers for making sure my brain actually worked and that it wasn' just greyish-pink goo. So I've been dealing with school, and I've come up with an Idea! A Brilliant, wonderful, Doctor Worthy Idea! I'm gonna try to update once every 2 weeks, but I WILL update at least once a month, you can hold me to that! Now, I know you don't want to read my babbling so here's the chapter you've been waiting FOREVER for!**

**11**

How many Liars does it take to change a light bulb? Who said it ever needed to be fixed.

Back and Forth, side to side. I felt like I was going to throw up! This stupid carriage was getting on my nerves, especially this red headed lady in front of me. Too much has happened to even try to get a grip on this situation.

3 hours earlier.

I woke up with Edvard's head next to my thigh and with his hand on mine. He must've been there for a while. I hurt me to think he betrayed me, that he could be so selfish sometimes. I slipped my hand out from his and carefully got out from the warm bed, I didn't know how long I was asleep but I do know that I was no longer tired…and very hungry. I looked around the room and I was instantly confused. Where the hell was I? Some fancy place, that's for sure, cause there was extravagant décor everywhere.

I opened the door a crack and looked around for any sign of life, none. I tip-toed down the hall and the staircase, and stumbled into where I hoped to be the kitchen but found a office of some sort. There were 2 people standing over a desk with a lantern around the corner. I pressed myself against the wall, trying to remain unseen, if no one knew I was here, I'd be fine.

"Hurry up! If Wendell finds out I let you in here, I'll lose my job!" A young male's voice whispered to his companion.

"Oh, trust me. You'll lose way more than your job." A gruff male replied.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here." Said a feminine voice from behind me. I jumped into the light of the lantern, my knee's shaking.

"Who's this?" asked the gruff voice.

"Do you recognize her?" The female asked the younger man.

"um…I'm not suppose to say. She mustn't know." He said, uneasily.

"Then, why don't you tell me?" The girl came out from the shadows; she had dark red hair, almost the color of blood. She had it put up in a sloppy bun on top of her head. She was young, probably younger than myself. She moved over to the younger man. He cupped his hand around her ear as he whispered something into her ear.

A smirk crawled its way onto her face as a secret was revealed to her. "What?" I asked, hopefully giving them the illusion that I wasn't afraid of them.

She giggled like a little girl. "Nothing, Nothing. Riff," She addressed the older man, the one with the rough voice, she nodded over in my direction and turned her heel toward the exit. Raff grunted and came in my direction. I backed away as far as I could but ended up backing myself into a corner.

Riff laughed, "Come on Girlie." He gestured with a finger toward him. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which do you want?"

"Well I've never been easy, so lets try hard." I faked a smile and kicked him in the shin, then I knee'd him in a very sensitive area. Just as I was about to leave the room he grabbed my leg, causing me to fall to the floor. Riff snarled as he stood back up and grabbed me by my hair, I knew I needed a hair cut.

"Bad choice Girlie." He hissed, he tightened his hold on my hair and began to drag me across the wooden floor. I thought about screaming but what if the people who owned this place came down and didn't know me? I'd be as much of a bad guy as they were.

"Let go!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Riff!" The woman hissed between clinched teeth. "Enough of that, you'll have your fun later. Right now's not the time."

Riff just grumbled and lifted me up as if I weighted nothing and threw me into a carriage that was waiting for them.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She looked amused at me. "So she does speak, after all."

"Answer the question." I felt like snarling. The more time I spent in this weird place the more weird I felt…and HUNGRY!!

"It's not what I want that matters. Though I'm sure the Queen wouldn't mind. She'll find something useful for you to do, I'm sure. We'll just drop you off at her doorstep with a note and we'll be on our merry way. We've already been paid half. I'm also sure she'll pay a nice bit of Golden Wendell's for you." She smiled and returned to her own quiet place.

It took a while for the carriage finally stop, the sun was already starting to rise. I was pulled out by Riff, who had a grip on my arm that I could safely bet if he wanted to he could break it.

"Move!" The girl barked as I was led into an entrance that entered into a large red building. Everything everywhere was colored some form of red. Then there were the heads on the walls, not just any type of head, wolf heads. Their faces contorted in pain, fear, and their last defensive snarl. I felt like throwing up right then and there, the place was a nightmare!

"What do we have here?" Asked another Burgundy haired woman as she came into the room, this one looked older and more important than the girl in the group that took me from the place I was in before. God, I don't even know where I am anymore!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV The button's there for a reason.


End file.
